doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pablo Mejía
|nacimiento = 29 de noviembre de 1989 |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = Katsumi_Recon_Kimura.ogg }}Pablo Mejía es un actor mexicano de doblaje. Estudió la carrera de comunicación social, profesión que realiza a la par con sus actividades de doblaje y locución comercial. NFSPB Silver6 Gallo Rivera.jpg|Gallo Rivera en Need for Speed: Payback HTGAWMWesGibbins.png|Wesley "Wes" Gibbins en How to Get Away with Murder. Lucius4.jpg|Lucius Fox en Gotham (Temp. 2-). PRNS_Victor_Vincent2.png|Victor Vincent en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Donovan_Supergirl.jpg|Agente Donovan en Supergirl. Screenshot_2016-01-15-11-53-41_kindlephoto-18021687.jpg|Sr. Papas en Peppa. B67ef56b180e0759367ca1219a205899f4b0d84c_00.jpg|Subaru Sakamaki en Diabolik Lovers. Corvus (EPD).jpg|Corvus en El príncipe Dragón. ERYL_Oziel.jpg|Oziel en El rico y Lázaro. Edwards_Portrait.png|Daniel Edwards en Battlefield 1. ReconCOD4.png|Katsumi Kimura en Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. RyanHDD2.jpg|Ryan Phan en Feliz día de tu muerte y su secuela. ATP_Isaac.jpg|Isaac en La tierra prometida. ODM_Disebek2.jpeg|Isaac en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (1ª fase). ODM_Aoliabe.jpg|Oliab también en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos. Luke CAS.png|Luke (Darren Mann) en El mundo oculto de Sabrina. Filmografía Series de TV * El mundo oculto de Sabrina - Luke (Darren Mann) * Departamento de Homicidios - Michael Dishon Sr - Actor (Nick Biskupek) (Ep. 1) (2018) * Departamento de Homicidios (2018) **Steve Buckley (Ep. 1) (2018) **Richard Kirkpatrick (William Andrew Brewer) (Ep. 3) (2018) **Dtve. Frank Groome (Representación) (Stephen W. Tenner) (Ep. 4) (2018) * El libro de jugadas con David Meltzer (2017-presente) **Tom Bilyeu (Temp. 1, Ep. 6) (2018) * Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Victor Vincent (Chris Reid) (2017-2018) * Los expedientes secretos X (2016) - Jackson Van De Kamp / William Scully / Ghouli (Miles Robbins) * Heroes Reborn - Oscar Gutierrez (Marco Grazzini) (2015) * Mr Selfridge - Charlie Copperstone (Thomas Christian) * Mr. Robot - Mobley (Azhar Khan) * How to Get Away with Murder - Wes Gibbins (Alfred Enoch) * Gotham - Lucius Fox (Chris Chalk) (Temp. 2-) * Supergirl - Agente Donovan (Luke Macfarlane) * Flash - Abra Kadabra (David Dastmalchian) * Baby (serie de televisión) - Niccolò Rossi Govender (Lorenzo Zurzolo) * Una serie de eventos desafortunados - Voces adicionales * Diarios de vampiros - Voces adicionales * Un sueño en Hollywood - Voces adicionales * Fear the Walking Dead - Voces adicionales * Vigilados - Voces adicionales * 24 - Voces adicionales * Haters Back Off - Voces adicionales Especiales de TV * JoJo Siwa: My World - Narrador (Brian Stivale) Series animadas * Peppa - Señor Papas * El príncipe Dragón - Corvus * Love, Death & Robots -Vendedor joven * Furchester Hotel - Voces adicionales Anime * Diabolik Lovers - Subaru Sakamaki * Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Pandillero * B: The Beginning - Ian Reyes * Dragon Ball Super - Maquina materializadora n°2 * Ghost Hound - Voces adicionales * Kakegurui - Voces adicionales * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Voces adicionales * Kengan Ashura - Voces adicionales * Carole & Tuesday - Voces adicionales Reality shows John Colaneri *La Búsqueda del Diseñador Estrella - El Mismo (2012) * Primos a la obra - El Mismo (2011) Otros * Survivor Cagayan - Yung "Woo" Hwang * Hell's Kitchen - James Avery * Mentes al límite - Lewis Le Val Telenovelas y series brasileñas Iano Salomão * Jesús - Juan El Bautista * Los milagros de Jesús - Obdías Igor Cosso * Jezabel - Miguel * Apocalipsis - Eduardo "Dudu" Poeira Saulo Meneghetti * El desafío de Lea - Hananias * El rico y Lázaro - Oziel Otros * El tiempo no para - Laércio Emerenciano Batista "Lalá" (Micael Borges) * Nuevo sol - Clóvis Yunes Falcón "Clovito" (Luis Lobianco) * Bajo presión - Cabo Santos (Alexandre David) * La trampa - Adriano Torres Torresini (Márcio Kieling) * Belaventura - Fernão (Victor Pecoraro) (algunos episodios) * Rock story - Palanqueta (Max Lima) * La tierra prometida ** Isaac (Daniel Erthal) ** Coré (Vitor Hugo, archivo) * Viejo río - Santo dos Anjos joven (Renato Góes) (trailer) * Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos ** Oliab (Fábio Beltrão) ** Disebek joven (Daniel Aguiar) * ¡Victoria! - Luis "Sorriso" (Izak Dahora) * Los milagros de Jesús ** Siervo de Sarón (Hugo Carvalho) ** Quiramin (Petrônio Gontijo) ** Daniel (Duda Nagle) * Doña Xepa - Robério Escovão (Alexandre Barillari) (trailer) * José de Egipto - Manasés (Maurício Ribeiro) Películas Phi Vu * Feliz día de tu muerte 2 - Ryan Phan * Feliz día de tu muerte - Ryan Phan Otros * La razón de estar contigo: Un nuevo viaje - Paul (Scott Gibson) * Bird Box: A ciegas - Tom (Trevante Rhodes) * Las crónicas de Navidad - Oficial Jameson (Lamorne Morris) * Silencio (2018) - Daniel (Michael Chauvet) * Mi cena con Hervé - Director de La isla de la fantasía (Ted King) * Dude: Así es la vida - Mike (Ronen Rubinstein) * Pitch Perfect 3: La última nota - Pimp-Lo (Moisés Arias) * Molly's Game - Agente Delarosa (Duane Murray) * Sangre de mi sangre - Shamrock (Ryan Dorsey) * Amor rebelde - Gabriel (Sam Slaughter) * Jadotville - Patrick Joyce (Connor Quinlan) * Hija de Dios - Naldo Ruiz (Ariel Pacheco) * Música, amigos y fiesta - Ollie (Shiloh Fernandez) (versión Diamond Films) * La espada del dragón - Yin Po (Si Won Choi) * Super rápidos y mega Furiosos - Curtis (Paul Booko) * La magia de Grace - Brad (Preston Thompson) * Adolescencia desordenada - Max (Matt O'Leary) * El año más violento - Julián (Elyes Gabel) * La venganza del dragón - Chicken Wing (Carl Li) * Amnesiac - Voz Demoniaca Hombre, Alex, Thom, Kate, Bec y Jill (2013) * Almas obscuras - Swire (Emmun Elliot) * Gino Bartali: El inmortal - Rene * Castillo de arena - Voces adicionales * Jackie - Voces adicionales * Top Five - Voces adicionales * El lobo de Wall Street - Voces adicionales * Secretos de una obsesión - Voces adicionales (versión Diamond Films) * La rebelión - Voces adicionales Películas animadas * ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película - Cyborg (2018 / Tráiler 1) * Colmillo Blanco (2018) - Three eagles * Pororo, the Racing Adventure - Toto, la tortuga Películas de anime * Godzilla: El devorador de planetas - Tiplovich * Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo - Voces adicionales * Bayonetta: Destino sangriento - Voces adicionales Videojuegos * Need for Speed: Payback - Gallo Rivera * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 - Katsumi Kimura * Battlefield 1 - Daniel Edwards * Lego DC Super-Villains - Voces adicionales * Rage 2 - Voces adicionales Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Audiomaster Candiani * Candiani Taxqueña - Bita * CineDub * Dubbing House * Globo * IDF * LAS Dubbing * Lola MX * MainFrame * New Art Dub * SDI Media de México (desde 2018) * Sysdub * WG Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México